


The fight for Izuku’s heart

by Izu_chan



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Aged up characters, Cute, Fighting over Deku, Fluff, M/M, No quirk au, Slight Smut, bean deku, sub deku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izu_chan/pseuds/Izu_chan
Summary: Bakugou and Todoroki both love our sweet boi izuku but who will win his heart.





	1. What? Bakugou has feelings!

* * *

            No ones p.o.v

    Bakugou strolled down the street grumbling to himself,  _this place is so god damn boring._ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~He decided to go to a bar, he was getting pretty lonely living alone so he thought he would go pick up a hot  gal (or guy at this point he didn’t really care).

     When he got in the small downtown bar he orderd a beer and sat down. Suddenly a mop of bright green hair caught his eye. She looked pretty hot from behind. She was wearing a green crop top and some ripped jeans. After a couple more beers bakugou decided to go talk to the girl. He walked over and grabbed the girls shoulder “mind if I join you” he asked.

        The girl turned around fast, bakugou was shocked to find himself looking at his childhood friend izuku midorya who was in fact a male.

             Bakugou’s p.o.v

Fuck I knew I remembered that green hair from somewhere. “Kachan?!? Is that you, omg I haven’t seen you in such a long time.” Izuku yelled. “Yea deku it’s me, Jesus you nerd no need to yell” crap he is super cute “Real mature kachan still with that nickname, you really haven’t changed” deku giggled.

Fuck he is super cute “so what have you been up to since we’ve last talked deku” omg that sounded so stupid “Not much kachan, I went to an art college, I really like photography, how about you kachan.”

 

 

to be continued :3


	2. SORRY BUT ITS IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s not an update but it’s important

Hi, sorry so this is important so yea I’m sorry it’s not an update but I just wanna say that all ships are valid and it’s not ok to hate on ships just because you don’t ship it. Bakudeku is a ship that gets a lot of hate but you have to remember if you don’t like a ship, just leave, don’t hate it. As long as it’s not like rape or abuse it’s perfectly fine, just a note because I can’t stand when people do that. Plz request stories cause I need inspiration, luv y’all


	3. Truth or dare todoroki kun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is deku wearing a crop top?? You shall find out

Deku’s P.O.V

“So todoroki kun, Truth or Dare”   
“Hmmm I think I will go with dare”  
Hahah that was a mistake “hmmm ok todoroki kun hehehe... I dare you to spend 5 hours at the bar downtown tomorrow”   
“Hmmm..... fine” todoroki said while smirking   
W-what?!? I thought he would be more upset about that   
“Truth or dare Izu chan”  
“Hmmmm let’s go with dare” Nothing to bad could happen... I think   
“Let’s see Izu chan heheh I dare you to..... spend the entire 5 hours with me at the bar... in clothes of my choice”   
“W-what?!?! What kind of clothes, 5 whole hours!!”  
“I’m sorry about it was your original dare Izu chan, I just made it better”  
He smirked AGAIN?!?!? “Are we sure this is actually todoroki   
“Come to the closest, I have a outfit” todoroki pilled out a small green crop top, bra, and ripped jeans  
“W-what?!?! Whyyyyyyy”  
“Because you chose dare Izu chan” smiles smugly  
*time skip to the next day at the bar  
“Ahh todoroki kun this is embarrassing” it really really was, wait why are people staring at me like that “t-todoroki people are staring at me funny”   
“Don’t worry Izu chan I will protect you, no matter what”  
“Thanks todoroki”  
“Also Izuku, they are doing that because you look hot”  
“W-what?!?!?”  
Just like that todoroki kun walked away and left me there taking a spot across the bar, able to see me   
OMGOMG THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING, I mean it was cute but, AHH NO STOP IZUKU.   
*time skip to a couple hours later   
Wow I’ve already had like 4 drinks, god I’m bored. Suddenly I feel hand on my shoulder. I spin around to see ... KACCHAN?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments of ideas for the next chapters


End file.
